Imagina Só
by Shadow.laet
Summary: Um RoyAi narrado por Black Hayate. Porque o canino só queria ver seus pais de volta. Ele conta como conheceu o grupo militar, que chamou de "matilha", suas impressões sobre eles e sobre os líderes do grupo.


**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist não me pertence. Caso o fosse, Roy e Riza seriam como dois coelhos e a Rose morreria queimada. u__u"**

**Fic dedicada ao dia do melhor casal, Royai Day.**

**Dedico também à Larii, à Liligi e à K-chan258.  
**

**Música de Chico Buarque, Imagina Só.**

**Narração por Black Hayate. **xD

* * *

**Imagina Só.**

Estava eu ali, meu corpo, no chão, jazia. Ergui minha cabeça com curiosidade ao ouvir o som de passos, seria mamãe que me buscaria? Estou com saudades dela.

Não. Não era seu cheiro que penetrava em minhas narinas caninas, mas o de um amigo dela. Como o chamavam mesmo? Sim, Kain Fuery.

Acho que devo a ele muita coisa, principalmente porque ele me apresentou à mamãe e ao papai. E foi em um dia muito parecido com o de hoje, chovia torrencialmente e eu sentia frio.

Gosto muito desse membro da nossa matilha, desde o primeiro dia me acolheu com grande vontade e cuidado. Ele cheirava a bondade, e isso me atraiu de uma forma incrível.

Acho extremamente engraçado que apesar de papai ser o líder da matilha, seja mamãe quem manda. Se bem que não há muita diferença entre mamãe e qualquer outro cão de duas patas de nossa matilha. Nela, todos parecem conviver em mesmo nível, apesar de que quando confrontávamos uma alcatéia rival, nós tentássemos mostrar que papai mandava.

-Black Hayate, deite em um local mais quente. –Fuery comentou chamando minha atenção. Eu só não sentia vontade de me levantar da frente da janela. Eu só quero a mamãe e o papai.

Ergui meu focinho fino a sentir o cheiro das gotas de chuva e não pude esquecer de que há alguns anos eu conheci a matilha. Obviamente, minha primeira impressão foi extremamente negativa: Todos agiam como loucos e aquilo me assustava.

Havia um homem que cheirava a medo, não sei o motivo. Eu nunca iria ferir um membro da família, mas ele teimava em fugir de mim. Outro com cheiro de sabedoria, mas ele é um pouco indiferente a mim.

Tinha também um que emanava um odor assustador. Ele me segurou e disse que me comeria assado, e julgando seu cheiro de fumaça, não duvido que falasse sério.

Papai, a quem todos apelidavam de coronel, cheirava a esperança, apesar de ter me assustado de início quando disse que eu seria um ótimo escravo. Acho que ele se sentia ameaçado por um novo membro no grupo.

Mas quem realmente pareceu me aceitar foi a mamãe. Ainda que ela realmente tenha me assustado com aquele estrondoso brinquedo que sempre carregava com ela. Demorou um pouco para que eu me acostumasse com aquele modo agressivo e autoritário dela.

Só conseguia ver os pés da mamãe de onde eu me encontrava. Embaixo do armário da cozinha. O chão era gelado, mas foi o único local que eu havia encontrado em que pudesse me esconder da mamãe. Não havia me acostumado com ela e ainda me amedrontava que ela pudesse usar aquele brinquedo brilhante em mim.

Eu só conseguia chorar. Estava com medo, com frio e me sentindo sozinho. Onde estava o moço bonzinho que me levou para a matilha, eu ficava me perguntando. Ele parecia ser o mais normal e menos assustador de todos, ao menos eu me sentia seguro com ele.

Ouvi um som estridente, agudo. Ousei sair debaixo do armário e caminhei até lá para ver. Enfiei meu rabo entre as pernas e com a cabeça baixa caminhei por alguns breves segundos até observar que mamãe falava com alguém na porta.

-Coronel! O que faz aqui? –mamãe perguntou ao papai. Senti o cheiro dele e fiquei apenas observando.

-Posso entrar? –papai perguntou e ela logo deu passagem. –Vim ver se está conseguindo lidar com o Black Hayate.

Pude ouvi-la suspirar fortemente como se estivesse cansada.

-Vou pegar uma toalha para o senhor. Venha. –ela pronunciou passando pela porta da cozinha e eu corri para meu esconderijo. Percebi que ele a seguiu pela casa.

Em poucos segundos mamãe reapareceu, sozinha, chamando-me. Eu podia sentir sua voz ficar cada vez mais irritada. Ela estava me assustando.

A situação ficou ainda pior quando ela me encontrou. Mamãe se abaixou em frente a mim e esticou a estranha pata por baixo do armário para tentar me alcançar. Ela estava deitada e com as patas dianteiras estendidas, seu dedo tocou meu focinho e a única coisa que eu pude fazer foi mordê-lo.

Ela ganiu de dor e recolheu a pata.

-Parece que está tendo problemas, Tenente. – papai comentou.

-Ele não gosta de mim. –ouvi mamãe resmungar. –Senhor, aconteceu algo? Não te esperava, principalmente a esta hora.

-Não, só não quero ver minha melhor subordinada sonolenta amanhã porque um filhote não a deixou dormir. –papai falou.

-Desculpe não ter algo seco para o senhor vestir. –mamãe falou.

-Não tem problema. Já sequei o cabelo e tirei a camisa. –pausou. –não se preocupe, estou enrolado na toalha. –papai fez uma nova pausa. –Então, você não sabe cuidar de um filhote?

-Acho que não. –percebi decepção na voz de mamãe.

-Você está fazendo errado, Tenente. Você tem de passar confiança para ele. –ouvi uma risada da mamãe, algo um pouco irritado e frustrante. –Tem um pedaço de carne?

-Deixe-me pegar. –mamãe se afastou e voltou em alguns segundos. Ela carregava algo que cheirava muito bem.

-Riza, isso é quase do tamanho dele! –ouvi papai quase gritar, ele parecia surpreso.

-Desculpe, não estou acostumada com isso. –mamãe pronunciou.

-Tenente, você nunca teve um cachorro? Toda criança já teve um.

-Eu não tive uma infância convencional, como o senhor sabe. –mamãe comentou em um tom melancólico. –Não deveria ter pegado chuva, pode acabar se resfriando.

Papai a ignorou e sentou no chão ao lado da mamãe. Pousou o suculento e cheiroso alimento em frente a mim. Era comida, e eu estava com fome. Não agüentei e dei alguns passos a me aproximar. Abocanhei o pedaço de carne deixado no chão e tentei puxá-lo, mas aquilo só provocou uma risada do papai, eu não tinha força para aquilo.

Eu comecei a mastigar um fragmento de carne e senti os dedos de papai coçando meu pescoço. Ele já não parecia tão intimidante, afinal tentava me alimentar, parecia me querer dentro da família.

-Tente você também, Tenente. –ele pronunciou e mamãe estendeu a pata para me tocar. Quando o percebi corri para debaixo do armário. Mamãe ainda me atemorizava.

-Não adianta. –ela resmungou. –Apesar de já ter me apegado a ele, acredito que é melhor ficar com ele, senhor.

Mamãe havia se apegado a mim? Na época não consegui compreender o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

-Vai desistir assim fácil? –papai comentou em um tom brincalhão e estendeu as patas e me segurou, puxando-me para próximo dele. Levantou-se enquanto me segurava próximo ao seu peito, eu ouvia seu coração batendo em um ritmo calmo e de alguma forma, aquilo me acalmava. –Posso deitar no sofá?

-Sinta-se a vontade. –mamãe comentou enquanto seguia a nós dois. Papai deitou-se no sofá e permaneceu comigo em seu peito. Eu subia e descia enquanto ele respirava calmo, sentindo vibrar seu peito sobre mim pelas batidas de seu coração. Não era só seu cheiro que me passava esperança, mas seu coração também.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele passava os dedos sobre meu pêlo, tentando me confortar. Não era difícil, papai me alimentara. Papai me aquecia. Papai me oferecia companhia. Papai me protegia. Acho que era por isso que todos o consideravam o macho alfa da matilha. Ele tinha todas as qualidades que um membro necessitava.

_Imagina só  
Que eu desde pequena  
Provava um bocado  
Da tua merenda  
_

-Senhor, quer algo para beber ou comer? –mamãe perguntou. Engraçado, ela já não emanava aquele olor autoritário e agressivo. Eu podia sentir que quando próxima ao papai, ela somente expelia um cheiro de quem sentia um profundo carinho e amor. Eu também sentia o mesmo cheiro em papai quando próximo a ela.

-Talvez algo quente para beber. –ele murmurou sonolento. Ou talvez fosse eu o cansado ali, não sei. Eu só sei que dormi naquela posição.

Todavia acordei pouco tempo depois quando papai me retirou de seu peito e me colocou no sofá. Ele saiu de perto de mim e eu chorei um pouco sentindo falta de sua presença. Pulei o sofá e corri atrás dele farejando seu odor.

Encontrei-o na cozinha, ao lado de mamãe.

-Veja, ele te seguiu. –mamãe comentou.

-Você deveria tentar se acertar com ele. -papai pronunciou pousando algo sobre a superfície da mesa. Percebi, pois ouvi o som. –ele se abaixou e acariciou meu pêlo por alguns segundos, quando se levantou encarou mamãe, que continha algum tipo de marotagem emanando dela. –Esse café é meu!

Papai comentou surpreso enquanto ouvia mamãe rir pela primeira vez de um modo completamente diferente. Ela parecia feliz, mais calma e muito menos autoritária.

-Para não perder o costume, senhor. –ela disse fazendo com que papai ficasse ligeiramente desconcertado.

-Você sempre roubava minha comida quando eu não estava olhando. –tentei ver o que acontecia, mamãe tinha em sua mão o que papai bebia. Mas ele não parecia irritado por ela ter pego algo que era seu. Acho que papai e mamãe sempre dividiam as coisas.

-E o senhor costumava ficar irritado com isso. –ela murmurou sorvendo um gole do líquido de cheiro forte e atraente. Entregou-o ao papai em seguida.

_Imagina só  
Que eu sou da tua sala  
Carregas meus livros  
E eu te passo cola  
_

-E eu sempre roubava a sua. –ele murmurou bebendo também um pouco. Aquilo deveria ser ótimo, eu comecei a ganir pedindo um pouco daquilo. Papai e mamãe pareciam se deliciar com aquilo. Será que eles me deixariam beber também?

Acho que não. Acreditava que eu não era ainda da matilha, e aquele líquido era algo exclusivo dos líderes. Não havia espaço ainda para mim.

-Era uma troca justa, Coronel. –mamãe brincou, mas seu cheiro mudou outra vez, parecia ressentida. –Diferente de encobrir as suas fugas para sair com alguma namorada.

-A maioria das vezes eu só saía para ficar andando pela cidade. Acho que tentava fazer ciúmes em uma garota, mas ela nunca pareceu cair nessa brincadeira. –papai falou bastante retraído. Mamãe conseguia intimar até mesmo o macho alfa, ela era realmente amedrontadora. –Mas eu também dava um jeito de encobrir suas fugas.

Ela riu brevemente em algum tipo de acanhamento. Papai havia recuperado sua posição. Papai era incrível! Ele não se deixava vencer nem mesmo por uma pessoa tão mandona e agressiva.

-Também tentava fazer ciúmes em um garoto, mas nunca adiantou. –ela comentou em um sorriso falso. Logo percebi que mamãe não era apenas violenta e impositiva, eram características que ela aparentava para esconder sua verdadeira pessoa. Mamãe tinha um jeito tímido e amável que eu reconheci naquele exato momento.

-Riza. –papai a chamou pousando outra vez o recipiente com o líquido cheiroso dentro. –Acho que deveria tentar conversar com ele mais uma vez. Vamos, faça como eu fiz, deite no sofá.

Mamãe pareceu temerosa.

-Não me sinto confortável com isso, senhor. –ela respondeu ao papai.

-Pode parar de me chamar assim? Não sou tão mais velho que você, Riza. –ele resmungou um pouco irritado.

-Claro, Coronel. –mamãe aceitou seu pedido, mas por algo motivo, papai não pareceu muito feliz. Ele deve ser um pouco louco, mamãe fez o que ele pediu.

-Ótimo, senhor não é tão ruim quanto coronel. –ele resmungou uma outra vez de modo frustrado. –Não se sente confortável? É uma ordem, Tenente! Se quer me chamar de coronel, ótimo, então me obedeça.

Não havia visto papai irritado antes, mas, com certeza, não era algo que eu queria presenciar muitas vezes. Ele sabia ser cauteloso, mas quando necessário sabia ordenar tão bem quanto a mamãe.

-Desculpe-me, Roy. –ela pronunciou também irritada. A situação já começava a me deixar completamente temeroso. Se eu tinha medo de mamãe naquela época, vê-la em uma briga com o papai seria algo completamente violento. Esperava que eles conseguissem se resolver apenas naquelas ameaças de latidos incomuns.

-Peço o mesmo, acho que me alterei. –papai tentava se desculpar. –Faça isso, por favor. Tenho certeza de que ele vai começar a se sentir a vontade com você.

Mamãe suspirou cedendo aos apelos do papai. Ela caminhou até o sofá e se postou ao lado do móvel.

-Traga-o, por favor. –papai me pegou no colo enquanto coçava atrás de minha orelha com seus dedos. Ele se sentou no chão, ainda a me segurar.

-Relaxe, Riza. –papai pediu enquanto ela, completamente envergonhada, deitava-se no sofá.

-Do jeito que estou cansada, se eu relaxar mais acabarei dormindo. –mamãe respondeu em uma brincadeira. Já não pairava no ar toda a agressividade dos dois líderes da matilha.

-Black Hayate. –papai me chamou. –Ela não é assim má como você acha, confie em mim.

Não sei exatamente o que papai queria dizer com aquilo, mas ele não me exporia a nenhum perigo. Era uma certeza que eu tinha. Ele me colocou sobre o peito da mamãe, e eu realmente fiquei assustado com aquilo, mas não me movi. Se papai havia me colocado ali, eu deveria obedecê-lo.

-Ele está tremendo, Roy. –mamãe comentou. Era verdade, eu realmente tremia de medo.

-Faça carinho nele. –papai a pediu. Eu logo senti uma das patas de mamãe acariciar meu pêlo, ela o fazia lentamente e de um modo carinhoso que eu não havia conhecido nela.

_Imagina só  
Que eu sou da tua rua  
Abri uma porta  
De frente pra tua_

Aos poucos fui me acostumando com seu toque afável e comecei a parar de tremer. Só ai que percebi que mamãe não era o monstro que eu havia feito dela, pelo contrário. Ela era amável, não apenas com papai, mas comigo também.

Quando já não tiritava, eu consegui sentir que como papai, eu balançava para cima e para baixo conforme o peito de mamãe se movia por sua respiração leve. Também ouvia o coração dela que soava como uma harmonia, era como se apenas houvesse amor dentro de seu corpo. Era um sentimento que desejava sair, eu sentia isso.

Aquela calmaria logo cessou. O coração de mamãe começou a bater descompassado e rápido. Ergui minha face a observá-la, e a percebi ofegante. Tentei buscar o motivo daquilo, contudo nada encontrei.

Queria saber o que estava incomodando minha mãe, ela estava temerosa. Lancei um olhar ao papai, como se procurasse a resposta, e logo encontrei. Papai segurava a pata da mamãe que não brincava com meu pêlo.

-Roy? –mamãe o chamou em um tom que eu percebi como ansioso, mas que papai não percebeu.

-Uhm. –ele grunhiu preocupado, indicando que tinha sua atenção.

-Solte minha mão, por favor. –mamãe falou. Acho que ela chamava de mão o que conheço por pata. Papai o fez frustradamente.

-Desculpe-me, Riza.

Mamãe me segurou com cuidado e se arrumou no sofá de modo que ela pudesse se sentar no sofá, pousou-me em suas pernas. Ela mirou o papai fixamente e estendeu sua mão-pata até a face dele

-Acho que já está na hora. –mamãe pronunciou com um tom brando.

-É, está ficando tarde. – papai confirmou levantando-se do chão. –Pode abrir a porta para mim?

Mamãe riu segurando a pata do papai.

-Não me referi a isso, Roy. –ela o soltou e bateu a mão-pata no espaço ao seu lado, pedindo que ele se sentasse ali. Papai o fez obediente, ainda que temeroso. –Falava disto.

Mamãe pronunciou aproximando sua face à de papai e o beijou. Logo se afastou dele e consegui perceber que quando finalizou o contato, parecia outra pessoa.

-Mas... Tenen... Riza... Isso... O que? –papai pronunciava um pouco atordoado. Acho que ele não esperava que mamãe fosse fazer aquilo.

-Desculpe-me, Roy. Acho que entendi suas ações de modo errado. –mamãe comentou tristemente, mas papai agiu de modo a consolá-la. Retribui o gesto, colando seu focinho ao dela.

-Só não esperava que você retribuísse meu sentimento. –papai falou quando se separaram uma outra vez, e passou sua pata dianteira por trás do pescoço de mamãe, como que para mantê-la bem próxima dele.

-Retribuo. –ela murmurou com a alegria lhe preenchendo o corpo. Permanecemos daquela forma, mamãe comigo em suas pernas, acariciando meu pêlo, e papai ao nosso lado, abraçando mamãe.

_Imagina só  
Que o teu cão amigo  
Só sabe o teu cheiro  
Quando estás comigo_

Acredito que eu tenha pegado no sono uma segunda vez, dormindo mais profundamente do que na primeira. Só sei que quando acordei ao dia seguinte, acordei sozinho no sofá.

Pouco tempo depois mamãe apareceu, ela cheirava diferente. Duvido que alguém perceba, mas ela cheirava a realização, alegria e amor retribuído.

Na realidade, papai também apareceu pouco depois.

Aliás, tenho de admitir que a partir daquele dia, só conseguia reconhecer papai e mamãe quando eles falavam. Sem dúvida alguma, o cheiro deles convergiu a tornar-se um único odor agradável. O único que os diferenciava era o tom de voz.

Eu era tão pequeno, e isto foi há tanto tempo, cerca de quatro ou cinco anos já. Não consigo me recordar como mamãe cheirava antes daquele dia. E isso me assusta. Por esse motivo que me encontro com o amigo do papai e da mamãe.

Há alguns dias, porém, mamãe chegou à casa de um modo bastante triste. Chegou sozinha, o que estranhei.

Caminhei até ela, que estava deitava em sua cama com a face afundada no travesseiro. Pulei na cama e deitei ao seu lado. Mamãe virou sua face para mim e me puxou contra seu corpo, consegui ouvir seus soluços.

Mamãe chorava copiosamente, nunca a havia visto em estado tão lamentável. Eu lambi sua face tentando confortá-la. Queria tanto descobrir o motivo pelo qual ela estava tão chateada.

Lati levemente, em uma tentativa de que ela compreendesse que eu estava ali, que eu a ouviria até que papai chegasse.

-Hayate. –mamãe me chamou em tom moroso, mas não conseguiu falar. Não naquele momento.

Foi ali que tudo se complicou. Mamãe acordou no dia seguinte ainda abalada, e para meu desespero, papai não havia voltado para casa. Será que havia acontecido algo a ele?

Naquele dia, quando mamãe foi trabalhar, quis acompanhá-la de modo a me certificar de que tudo ficaria bem. No trabalho, quando passávamos pelos corredores, pude ouvir alguns comentários que apenas torturavam minha mãe.

Não os compreendia, mas parecia que papai havia sofrido algum acidente em uma missão e não havia conseguido resistir. Geralmente as pessoas paravam mamãe ou algum membro da matilha para nos dar os pêsames, mas eu não sabia o que aquilo significava.

Eu apenas podia perceber que não era algo bom, pois todos os membros da matilha pareciam muito abalados. Só eu não compreendia. Nenhum de meus irmãos se deu ao trabalho de me explicar o que havia de tão ruim em não resistir a um acidente. Aliás, eu nem sabia o que era um acidente.

Só sei que não consegui mais ver papai, por algum motivo ele não mais era presente. Havia ele nos abandonado?

Não sei, havia também algo que me preocupava cada dia mais. Mamãe parecia distante, digo, aos poucos seu cheiro foi desaparecendo, não mais a reconhecia se não fosse sua voz.

Era a presença de papai, era seu cheiro misturado ao dela que me fazia identificá-los. Mas aos poucos ele foi se perdendo.

_Imagina só  
Que eu sou tua dama  
Teu último sonho  
A mais viva chama_

_Imagina só  
Que eu sou tua garota  
Nós dois para sempre  
Que não és de outra_

Meu irmão Fuery disse que mamãe pediu que ele cuidasse de mim. Contou-me também que mamãe achava que eu a culpava pela morte de papai. Como eu podia culpá-la de algo que eu nem sabia o que era?

Acordei uma noite e simplesmente não senti mais o cheiro da mamãe ou do papai, apesar de que ouvi a voz dela.

-Roy. –ouvi a voz de mamãe pronunciar em sono. Levantei-me, estava deitado com a cabeça apoiada no pescoço de uma pessoa que parecia minha mãe, falava como minha mãe, mas não era minha mãe.

Esperava que algum dia eu pudesse encontrá-la uma última vez e mostrar a ela que eu podia ser um bom menino.

Não sei o que fiz de errado, mas deve ter sido algo grave, visto que mamãe e papai me abandonaram. Eu desejava poder encontrá-los e provar a eles que eu podia me arrepender se me dissessem o que eu havia feito de errado.

Vez ou outra eu ouvia a voz de mamãe quando meu irmão me levava para trabalhar com ele, mas não conseguia encontrá-la. Como me doía aquilo.

Sentia tanta falta dos meus pais. Eu só queria que eles me dessem uma última chance de provar que eu podia fazer qualquer coisa para eles me perdoarem.

---

É isso ai, espero que tenham gostado. Acredito que a fic tenha me surgido em algum momento de insanidade, porque escrever uma fic sob o pontod e vista de um cão não é coisa de gente normal.

Deixem reviews, por favor.


End file.
